Edward Armstrong
The first Valyncian born, Edward Armstrong was the Commonwealth's first, and current, prime minister and has occupied the position on numerous other occasions. He is widely recognized as the central figure in Carth's unification and the creator of the Valyncian Republic form of government. Lynette Fortier is widely known as a childhood friend and confidant of his. Personality Edward can see the big picture of things, but he often ignores the details and lacks the empathy to care about how his actions affect others on a smaller scale. He focuses on obtaining the maximum affect at the lowest cost and is willing to choose an option that sacrifices a few to obtain that maximum affect for many others. He is without emotion and tries to fill this void with addictions such as caffeine, work, alcohol, drugs, and sex. Arazi Indigo is a particularily favorite drug of his. Emotions are so foreign to him that he fears them. He has surrounded himself with a wife and friends who are very emotional, as he feels that the more they feel the less he has to. Emotions are a sign of weakness to him. Others tend to seem him as a person who is fazed by nothing; weaker individuals flock to him during their times of need. Interstingly enough, Edward's greatest motivator is self-esteem and self-respect. He wants his name to be iconic of respect and will do anything to protect this image. Calling him a coward is an excellent way to goad him into doing something, as he will go above and beyond what was dared when called so. Whether it be his family, organization, or country that is his kingdom, he views it as an external measurement of his worth. He will do anything to maintain his kingdom, if not expand it in the long term. Edward is a strong man who can, and has, led millions of individuals towards a single goal. His charm and character are more than enough to motivate people, and he knows how to offer others exactly what they want to lure them to his side. His word is law, but he'll allow others the option of saving face in front of him. Those who follow him have earned his loyalty. To them he is exceedingly generous. He showers these individuals with money and gifts, as he is unable to express his emotions towards them. His greatest fear is that someone stronger, younger, faster, and smarter will steal his power from him. He is always on guard to protect his kingdom. A minor setback or defeat is acceptable to him, but he is determined to maintain power in the long run. He has ruined the careers of more than a few individuals who he interpreted as a threat. Political Views The head of the United Commonwealth Party, Edward is personally responsible for most of its core values. He feels that it is the government's primary job to ensure a standard of living for its citizens and protect their social rights. Interestingly he feels parents should be forced to have their children genetically engineered to a certain point to help raise their standard of living, although he has largely stopped stating his stance on this topic purely for political reasons. In regards to foreign policy he largely follows a doctrine of dollar diplomacy. Category:Characters Category:The Commonwealth